Masterpiece Of The Heart
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: How could Albus have known that having his portrait painted would lead to so much more? ADMM
1. Albus' Lucky Day

**Albus' Lucky Day**

**Summary:** How could Albus have known that having his portrait painted would lead to so much more? AD/MM

The sound of chirping birds and the bright sunshine streaming through the vibrantly colored purple drapes in his chambers woke Albus Dumbledore from a sound sleep this particular spring day. A grumpy Deputy Headmaster rolled over in his bed, pulling the sheets over his head in the hopes of drifting back off to sleep for a few more moments of slumber but apparently someone else had other plans for him.

Just as he was about to slip back into dreamland, a caramel colored owl appeared at his window, tapping incessantly, until Albus gave in and opened the window with a wave of his hand. The eager young owl flew through the window, narrowly escaping the billowing drapes which were flowing freely with the cool breeze, and perched herself on the pillow beside Albus. With a soft hoot, she extended her leg and waited patiently for Albus to untie the parchment and offer her a treat.

"Well my little one, it would appear that I'm in popular demand this morning. Seems that our Headmaster wants a private word with me but I had already promised Professor McGonagall that I would accompany her into Hogsmeade." Albus read the note carefully and the last line bothered him a bit. It seemed that Armando wanted a very private meeting; one which would forbid him from telling Minerva exactly why he was going to have to postpone their departure time. But she was an understanding witch and he felt sure that as long as he informed her of his delay and that school matters dictated the change, she would be forgiving.

Summoning a quill, some ink and a bit of spare parchment from his sitting room, he wrote a quick note of apology to Minerva suggesting a change in their plans and he promised to meet her as soon as certain matters were dealt with on his end. After offering the owl another treat, sherbert lemons seemed to be a favorite of the owls he surmised, he politely asked the little owl to find Professor McGonagall and deliver his note. Seeing the owl out of the window and circling around the tower towards her rooms, Albus closed the window and flooed Armando to confirm their meeting time.

As Albus emerged from his shower, he was surprised to see the little owl back at his window and shivering slightly from the wind and the cool morning temperatures. Pulling his dressing gown tightly around him, he grabbed a towel and cast a warming charm on it before opening the window once more. Motioning for the little owl to hop into the soft towel, Albus smiled as the little bird snuggled into the warmth and hooted appreciatively at his thoughtfulness.

"Now what brings you back here this morning? Did you have trouble with Minerva or was she so angry that she sent a howler back to me?" Lifting her leg, almost as if she completely understood his words, Albus recognized the familiar neat handwriting of his best friend and nodded. "Yes, apparently she did have something to say about me postponing our plans." After wrapping the owl securely in the towel and giving her another sherbert lemon as well as one of Fawkes' treats, he opened the note.

_Albus Dumbledore, you had better have an excellent excuse for changing our plans. I have been looking forward to this outing for over a week and you will not get out of this trip. After all, it's not my fault you lost the chess match and the bet so I will expect you to come by my rooms after your meeting. You owe me!_

_Minerva_

_P.S. For my troubles and disappointment, I think this calls for you buying me dinner this evening._

Albus' loud chuckle caused the tiny owl to jump and then hoot to show her disapproval of his actions. Sitting down on the bed beside the little bundle of feathers, he stroked her head softly and apologized. "Terribly sorry if I startled you. It's just that Minerva is such a wonder to me. She's everything I've ever dreamed of in a woman and we flirt so much. And yet, I am not sure exactly how she sees me. I'm not sure if she'd consider a relationship with me or if we are fated to remain friends only." He looked down at the owl, which returned his gaze attentively.

"You see, I bet my dear Minerva that I could beat her in a chess match and if not, then I would buy her the new chess board of her choice. It would seem that I bit off more than I could chew and we were heading into town today to select her new board. But, little one, it seems that I also win in this situation because not only do I get the chance to spend the entire day in her company, but I also get the pleasure of taking her out to dinner this evening. How lucky can I get?"

Albus finished dressing and hurriedly went to the Headmaster's office. It wasn't often that he was summoned into such a secretive meeting so he assumed that it was of some great importance. In the back of his mind though, Albus couldn't stop thinking about his other plans for the day and hoped that whatever the situation was, it could be dealt with swiftly.

"Armando, to what do I owe the summons this morning?" Albus remarked as he settled into the rather plush chair in front of the large oak desk used by the Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts for decades.

"Well good morning to you too, Albus. Forgive me for saying so but you seem in a bit of a hurry this morning. Did I choose a bad time for the meeting? We can always meet after dinner this evening."

"Oh no we can't! I was supposed to take Minerva into Hogsmeade this morning and I've already rescheduled, without giving her a reason other than school business beckoned. I dare say that the school would be minus one Transfiguration Professor if I had to cancel on her again." Both men laughed but deep inside they understood how her Scottish temper had a way of making even the boldest of men seem timid. "I'd prefer to keep my appointment with her this afternoon, if it's all the same to you, Headmaster."

"Yes, I can see your dilemma so I won't keep you for very long." Armando moved around his desk and casually leaned against the front of it as he surveyed Albus with deep admiration for his colleague. "Albus, what I'm about to tell you must remain in the strictest of confidence. It could be very disruptive should this information make its' way into the press or even the school gossip chains."

Albus' ears perked up as he listened to Armando stress the seriousness of their conversation. In the past, they had held several crucial meetings, which created the need for only a handful of individuals to be aware of the outcome. But never had he been denied the opportunity to share his burdens with Minerva. Armando knew how close they were and yet it seemed that he would be forced to withhold this particular problem from her. He knew he could never lie to her so his only hope would be that she would sense his hesitation and wouldn't pry into the matter at hand.

With a nod of his head to indicate his willingness to remain tight-lipped about their impending discussion, Albus sat and waited with baited breath. He wasn't sure why, but suddenly his stomach was full of butterflies and his hands had grown cold and clammy, as if every nerve in his body was on edge. Yet he managed a smile in return as the Headmaster grinned at Albus' sudden change in body language.

"Calm down, man. I'm not about to scold you for teaching your students how to transfigure buttons into lemon drops. Although the medi-witch has reported an increased number of those older students with stomach aches after your classes." A deep blush crept onto Albus' cheeks as he relaxed a bit, visualizing his students practicing their skills in their common rooms for their friends.

"Actually what I'm about to tell you is something wonderful. At least I hope you'll think so. Albus, I'm retiring at the end of this year and the Governors and I have decided that you are the man to replace me." He paused to let his words sink in and then he added to them. "Of course, you were the only man we really considered for the job. Your skills in diplomacy as well as your magical abilities make you the perfect candidate and we're sincere in our hopes that you will at least think about it."

A broad smile covered Albus' face as he listened to the Headmaster's glowing words of praise. "I can't begin to tell you how honored I am to have even been considered. Armando, I'd love the chance to shape the future of the school, if the Board and you think so highly of me. But I must ask, why all the secrecy involved? You'll have to announce your retirement soon anyway."

"I wondered if you'd pick up on that little fact. I don't want a lot of fanfare as I leave the office so I'm only informing those individuals who must know of my plans. The Board of Governors and you are the only ones I intend to tell, until closer to the actual date of my departure. However, I am asking you to keep silent because I know how the staff loves to talk. If word of this reached their ears, rumors would fly all over the wizarding world before sundown."

The Transfiguration Professor had to admit the truth behind his words. In fact, he had been the subject of more than one rumor in their little gossip chain and he had been none too pleased about that. He had been rumored to have a love interest in London after he had spent an innocent weekend at his aunt's home and as a result, Minerva had been hurt. She felt that he had been hiding someone from her and part of him wanted to believe that perhaps she was just a wee bit jealous. After assuring her that it was merely a vicious rumor with no truth to it at all, he introduced her to his aunt, who confirmed his story, and all was well. Although, for those few days, he had been somewhat boosted by the fact that just maybe Minerva felt something stronger than friendship for him.

"Albus, I know you have a busy weekend but there is one thing you must start to think about immediately. Each Headmaster or Headmistress is required to have their portrait painted before they assume the official duties. Since I'm leaving in a few months, it will be necessary for you to find a painter and get started on this as soon as possible."

Each distinguished witch or wizard who had been talented enough to hold the highest office at Hogwarts was granted a rare gift. They were immortalized in a portrait and should they so desire, upon their deaths, they could choose to reside among the other paintings that graced the hallowed halls. They would be free to roam the hallways through the other portraits and could even visit other places in the wizarding world. But most of all, they would still be available should the presiding Head of the most prestigious magical school in the world need their wisdom and advice. With a few simple charms placed on the portrait, it would be possible for the spirit of the dearly departed to remain alive, at least in the painting in the wizarding world. It was a centuries old tradition and one of the most impressive honors of the position.

"Might I suggest the man who was able to capture my best qualities while downplaying my faults?" Armando offered. It was true that the artist who painted Armando's portrait had done a wonderful job making the short balding man appear much taller but he had done nothing to capture the real man behind the job. While he would never tell Armando of his thoughts, Albus as well as many of his colleagues had been forced to think of creative ways to describe the Headmaster's portrait so as not to offend the man or his chosen painter.

"Thank you for your offer but I think I'd like to seek someone on my own. I appreciate your assistance but it's just something that I would prefer to oversee myself, if you don't mind." With a parting smile and another round of thanks, Albus headed towards the door, disappointed that he couldn't share his news with Minerva.

"Oh and Albus, please tell Minerva to keep this quiet," Armando called out as Albus reached for the doorknob. "You didn't honestly think that I'd prevent you from telling her this wonderful news, did you? Besides that, I need you to give her a message from me." A raised eyebrow was the only response Albus gave, aside from a broad smile, to his employer's words. "Please tell her that I am most interested in offering her the position of Transfiguration Mistress in the next school year. She'll have to take on a few more responsibilities I'm sure but that shouldn't be a problem for her at all."

**A/N:** Hey, glad to see you've made it this far. Did you like it? Do you want to see what happens next? Then please, tell us what you think. We'd love to hear from you.


	2. Let Me Immortalize You

**Let Me Immortalize You**

With a spring in his step and a smile to rival a child's at Christmas, Albus made his way swiftly to Minerva's private chambers and knocked on the door, waiting impatiently on her to answer. When she did, Albus rushed inside, pulled her into his arms and twirled her around as her slippers flew from her feet. They were both engulfed in a fit of laughter, despite her threats and pleading for him to put her down before she even thought to ask about his behavior.

"I want you to go to your bedroom and change into the most amazing outfit you own. We're not going to Hogsmeade today. We're going to spend the day in London and tonight we're dining at The Flaming Phoenix. We have lots to celebrate today!"

"The Flaming Phoenix," she gasped. "But that's the most expensive restaurant in town and I dare say that one small chess victory doesn't entitle me to such an extravagant treat."

"My dear, we're celebrating a lot more than just your chess victory. But I can't tell you here. Just hurry and change. I'll tell you all about it later but not here. We have lots to discuss and decisions to be made. But I can only tell you if you swear to keep my most valuable secret hidden safe in your heart."

Minerva was flustered, excited and very curious as she promised to die before revealing his secret. Then she darted off to her bedroom to change into something more befitting an evening on the town with the most handsome man she'd ever known, her best friend, and the man who had just turned her world upside down with his enthusiasm.

Before long, Minerva found herself seated on a bench overlooking the Thames River in London waiting rather eagerly for Albus' news. He was rambling on about how his morning has started and the preliminary information leading up to his big news when he made a rather off the cuff remark about not being the Transfiguration Professor as of the end of this particular school year.

"WHAT? They can't fire you! They'd be fools to let you leave the school and I can't imagine what grounds they've fabricated to remove you from your post." She was on the verge of starting on a full rampage when his calm hand on her arm stopped her and she looked into his face. "I'll resign too if they force you to leave. I will not sit by and watch you…"

"Minerva, I'm not going anywhere," he said softly, hoping that his quiet words would soothe her temper. He noted the deep blush that had colored her cheeks and he felt a surge of pride. She was willing to resign from her job because she felt he was being served an injustice and he wanted nothing more than to kiss her soundly for such a display of devotion. Instead, he chose to continue with his news.

"Now that I have your attention again, I think I'd better finish this quickly to avoid you hexing an innocent soul," he chuckled. "I am not leaving Hogwarts, my dear. I am merely changing jobs. Armando has decided to retire and they've asked me to become the next Headmaster."

"Oh Albus that's wonderful," she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Congratulations on a well deserved honor. I can't think of anyone who would make a better Headmaster," she managed to say once she had pulled back a bit, flustered by her sudden burst of emotion.

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you," he answered with a wink. "But there's more to tell. It also means that there will be a vacancy for the Head of Gryffindor House and the Transfiguration job. Do you think you're up to such a challenge, dear?"

Minerva's hand flew to her mouth as her mind processed his suggestion. She had been the only person to even come near Albus' scores on her OWL's and NEWT's and it had been her lifelong ambition to one day teach her favorite subject to eager young minds. It was her dream job and Albus was sitting here on a bench in London on a bright spring day offering her the job. In an uncharacteristic show of emotion, she began to cry tears of joy as she eagerly accepted his offer.

Drawing her into his arms, he gave her a much needed and very welcomed hug and then pushed her back slightly so that he could wipe away her tears with his thumb. "Now, now, don't cry. I can't take you to The Flaming Phoenix if your face is streaked with tears. We're supposed to be celebrating, not crying," he teased, which made her smile.

"Armando is going to make all of this public later in the year but you will need to go to his office tomorrow to officially accept the offer and to learn of the details." She pulled back and quickly wiped her eyes free from the remaining tears. "I can't think of anyone more deserving to be the Head of House and the Transfiguration Professor than you. You've earned both jobs, Minerva."

As the night wore on, the chessboard and the reason for the original dinner invitation were forgotten. The conversation steered around the new developments in their lives and how it would impact those around them. Albus was sure that there were some staff members who would be less than pleased to learn of his appointment but with a spirit of cooperation, he hoped to win their support. He was also overwhelmed with the prospect of changing his entire daily routine. No longer would he be in a classroom setting, imparting his knowledge to a new generation of witches and wizards. Instead, he would be sitting in his office making decision that could potentially impact their world for decades, whether directly or indirectly.

Minerva, too, had her moments of nervousness. True, she had been a teacher at Hogwarts since December 1956 but she had never been the Head of House during those years. She had filled in on occasion when Albus had to be away but that was nothing like taking on the responsibilities of the daily oversight of her charges. She would, of course, have to move into new rooms, create new lesson plans, and settle into her own routine. Of course, the biggest change came when Albus asked her the most important question of the night.

"Minerva, you know how much I value you and your unwavering support. You've been there for me, to listen to my ramblings and offer sound advice when I couldn't quite see the way. You're my best friend and most trusted confidant. And well, Minerva, I can think of no other person I'd rather have as my Deputy than you. Would you please consider adding this to your long list of duties? I'd be most honored to call you my Deputy Headmistress."

The soft spoken nature of his words and the look of sheer sincerity in his eyes caused Minerva's head to spin. It was almost as if he were proposing marriage to her and on some level, if she accepted, they would be forming a partnership, a true bond that was designed to last until one or both of them decided to leave it. When he reached across the table and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, she was barely able to find her voice to enthusiastically and joyfully accept his proposal.

The next few weeks seemed to fly by for both of them. Minerva and Albus had met with Armando the following day and she officially accepted all the offers on the table. She was now the only candidate for the transfiguration job, the head of Gryffindor, and most importantly, Albus' Deputy Headmistress. Armando has shown practically no surprise when Albus announced his intentions of having her as his trusted assistant, although he made it clear to both Minerva and Armando that he saw her duties as more than just an assistant. He wanted her involved, as much as possible, in the daily operations so that if the need arose and he had to transfer powers immediately, she'd be well trained and ready with all the vital information she'd need to carry on in his absence.

There was only one real problem that seemed to surface during the entire process of Armando's retirement and that was the appointment of the artist to paint Albus' portrait. He had gone to several galleries in and around Hosgmeade, trying to find a local artist who understood the importance of a portrait. Of course, the true reason behind the painting had to be kept secret but nonetheless each artist seemed determined to win over his support. However, none of them seemed to capture his attention or Minerva's for that matter.

With her keen eyes and the ability to speak candidly about the examples each artist had submitted, he had successfully crossed off several names from his list. Minerva had offered valuable opinions on the artist or his technique of choice and in the end they were left with a very short list. Through it all, though, Albus had to hide his amazement at her knowledge of such things as brush strokes, styles or color wheels. He had never known of her interest in the skill of painting but obviously there was much about her he still had to learn.

With much deliberation, Albus finally chose an artist from his short list of applicants and the whole process was started. Each Saturday for three weeks, he would drag Minerva into a studio in London while he posed for the artist, a renowned painter in his own right. And each Saturday, he and Minerva would enjoy the remainder of their afternoon strolling the city streets, shopping in Diagon Alley, or just relaxing away from school. He hadn't deemed it possible, but they seemed to be growing closer and closer and yet he was still unsure of how she truly felt about him.

The fourth Saturday came and with a nervous gleam in his eyes, he escorted Minerva to the studio for the unveiling of his portrait. He had asked her to look at it before him and as he watched her face, his heart fell. Obviously, it was not the masterpiece he was hoping for but he must remain careful in his response. After thanking the man for his time and efforts, he paid for the canvas, shrunk it and placed it in the pocket of his robes, offering very little in the way of a raving review of the man's work.

"I need an ice cream, Minerva. Let's go to Florean Fortescue's, my treat." Albus tried to sound excited but Minerva could tell that the sight of his image splashed across the canvas has dampened his mood considerably. Looping her arm through his, she agreed to go on the condition that she treat him today. It was the least she could do for his bruised ego.

Settling down with their dishes of ice cream, Minerva tried to steer the conversation away from the morning's events. Seeing that she was not having much luck, she decided that the best way to tackle the problem was to meet it head on. "Albus, let me have a look at that painting once more and we'll see where he went wrong." Reaching into the inner pocket of his robe, he handed Minerva the miniature painting and returned his concentration back to his double chocolate fudge ice cream with sprinkles, nuts and whipped cream.

"There are some things I like about his painting, Albus. It's not entirely bad." Minerva surveyed the end product with a critical eye. "He's managed to capture your stance and the piercing look in your eyes, but even they seem to be missing something. I detest the coloring of your hair. I mean, honestly, your hair might have a reddish tint but it's never been as red as an apple! But he's captured your smile perfectly. Simply looking at it makes me want to smile in return. I think that is the best quality of this portrait and if nothing else, he's made my day a little happier in depicting your smile accurately."

Albus leaned over the table and began to study the likeness more closely. He had to admit that the hair coloring was funny, if not utterly absurd. Besides, he was beginning to show signs of his age with streaks of white mingling with the remaining strands of auburn so the artist really had taken a liberty with the painting. After a few more observations from Minerva and a second serving of ice cream, he was feeling much better about the failed rendition of his appearance and vowed to try again.

Again, he went through the same process as before, with Minerva beside him each step of the way. And this time Albus was thoroughly pleased with the end result. Minerva had remained quiet the entire time he had congratulated the artist on a job well done. She had even made favorable comments about certain aspects she considered worthy but nothing like the honesty she had shown in their first venture. Having known Minerva and her moods, Albus could tell that something wasn't quite right but he continued to talk about the wonderful painting until she snapped.

"I can't stand it any more! Albus, that is just as bad as the first painting and I can't believe you actually like it. Look at it! He's made you appear weak and frail. You look much shorter, certainly not as powerful and you have a crooked smile that gives the impression that you should've been sorted into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor!" She paused in her rant to catch her breath and to gather her thoughts. "I'm not saying that it's without it's merits but let's be honest, here. You can't truthfully tell me that you like this one any better than the first."

"Actually, I wasn't that fond of it either but I felt it wasn't terrible. At least he got my hair coloring right," he offered with a boyish smile.

"And that is what you wish to be known for…your hair? You are the most powerful wizard of our time and yet you allow a two-bit painter to demean your contributions through the simple strokes of his brush and a few well chosen words of praise to distract you from the real purpose for going to his studio." Minerva hated to be so harsh with Albus but she loved him too much to allow him to lose sight of the importance of this project. Should he desire, this would be the image he'd be stuck with forever and she wanted him to be represented accurately and with nobility, not as some weakling who just happened to have nice hair.

After much debate, Albus finally gave in and saw the truth behind her opinions. He even admitted that he was not overly enthusiastic about the way the artist had portrayed him but was more excited about the entire process being finished. He hated spending countless hours sitting statue still on a small chair with nothing to occupy his mind. He'd much rather be enjoying the beautiful spring days outdoors but at least he had Minerva to keep him company. She had been the one bright spot that made this entire situation sufferable.

"Third time is the charm. Isn't that what the muggles always say, my dear?"

"Yes, I do believe that's how the saying goes. And for your sake, let's hope it holds true. I know I'm getting a sore bottom from sitting around all day watching you sit around all day," she teased.

"Is that your polite way of telling me that I'm a pain in your bottom?" he asked with a twinkle in his bright blue eyes that made her giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Why Professor Dumbledore, I have no idea what you mean by that," she countered with mock disbelief. "I can think of nothing more exciting than watching you be immortalized." He looked at her over the tops of his half moon spectacles. "Well, okay maybe I can think of a few dozen things but there's certainly no one else I'd rather have be a pain in my bum than you," she finished with a proud smile and a gentle squeeze of his hand. "Come on. My bottom's not getting any number standing out here chatting to you, so let's go inside and get this over with."

**_To Be Continued…_**

**A/N: **A huge word of THANKS to everyone who reviewed both here and on the AD/MM board!


	3. The Masterpiece Within

**The Masterpiece Within**

The artist has promised to have the painting ready by the following week. He liked to make a few sketches of his subject then work from those so it was not a requirement that Albus make weekly visits until the painting was complete. Both Albus and Minerva were thankful for some reprieve in their schedules and had used their time in more enjoyable ways. Unfortunately, Albus was required at a very important meeting and he had asked Minerva if she'd be so kind as to stop by the studio and pick up his artwork.

She had readily agreed but when the day came to go to London, she grew more and more nervous about seeing the picture. She knew that Albus was growing weary of sitting for the various artists and yet he understood the importance of getting this done swiftly and accurately. She had been there with him at each of the studios, had seen the two previous attempts at capturing his true image and had even tried to console him when he realized how miserably they had failed him. She only hoped that this would be the end to his troubles.

Unfortunately, it was not. Minerva stared at the paint on the canvas and had to try seriously to control her temper. While Pablo Picasso had made a name for himself in the world of art, this artist was no Pablo Picasso nor was he even qualified to call himself a painter in Minerva's opinion. This charlatan had taken the paintbrush, haphazardly mixed the colors together and when he was through, the only thing that Minerva could distinguish that might even remotely resemble Albus was his crooked nose. Although, she highly doubted that his nose had ever been centered in his forehead or even if that was indeed supposed to be a representation of his nose.

With a heavy heart, she made her way back to Hogwarts, desperately trying to think of some way to tell Albus that they must try again. She was well aware that they were running out of time and yet a rushed product was not befitting him. Minerva wanted him to have the best and she supposed that if this was done right at all, she'd have to take matters into her own hands.

A long stroll around the lake, a wish on a shooting star, and some light banter later, Minerva finally broke the news to Albus about her trip to London. To say that he was disheartened would have been a lie. He was worried that this simple task was a foreshadowing of his future, always striving to do the best he could and failing horribly. That pained Minerva even more than having to be the bearer of the bad news. As she fell into bed later that night, she closed her eyes and tried to imagine what the portrait should look like.

When she woke the next morning, Minerva felt a sense of renewed hope and quickly darted to the Great Hall in the hopes of catching him before breakfast. She was not so lucky as Armando informed her that Albus had not shown up for the morning meal and he was due to teach a class first thing this morning. Darting from the Great Hall at almost a spirited run, she caught him just in time to see a beautiful owl leaving his office with a note.

"I have just sent you an owl, Minerva. I apologized for missing breakfast but also asked if you'd be free this evening. I suppose that I am out of options and will have to go and see the man who painted Armando's portrait. While he's not the best, I fear that he's my last hope." Albus looked incredibly sad and the twinkle was no longer apparent in his blue eyes. His shoulders were slumped, probably due to the constant backache he suffered at having spent so many hours sitting in uncomfortable chairs and for unbearable amounts of time.

"I don't think that's necessary but I will be around if you're interested in a game of chess, where I once again beat you," she said hoping to lift his spirits. "Besides, I could use a new quill and some spending money if you're in the mood for another bet."

"What do you mean, 'it's not necessary'? You know that I have to get this done and I'm running out of options. I suppose Armando was right. I should've just started with his man and not wasted all this time."  
"Do you trust me?" she asked pointedly and with no hint of teasing in her voice.

"What kind of question is that? You know that I trust you above all others," he remarked. He was confused by her sudden change of topic and a bit bewildered that she had asked such a question for no apparent reason.

"Good. Then trust me enough to make sure that this gets done properly, with no questions asked!" She smiled and after a few more questions on his part, Albus reluctantly agreed to pass off the portrait business to Minerva. "Well, now that that's settled, I want you to bring me two photographs…the favorite one of yourself and the favorite one of your father." She left him with a bewildered look on his face and the twinkle back in his eyes.

Doing as she asked, Albus spend the entire afternoon rummaging through old photo albums that had once belonged to his parents. That was how Minerva found him when he hadn't shown up to escort her to dinner. "I've been stood up for a lot of reasons, but never a bunch of old memories."

"Ah, but in embracing our past, we learn who we truly are and can aspire to make something more of our lives, wouldn't you agree?"

"Not when my stomach is involved and I've been waiting for you for nearly twenty minutes. Honestly, when you're Headmaster, your Deputy Headmistress will expect punctuality at mealtimes. She's not accustomed to going without her dinner!"

"Then I will do my best to never keep you waiting, my dearest Deputy! I wouldn't want you to waste away before my eyes. I'd miss you too much should you disappear." His words held volumes of truth and they both blushed, each hoping that the other hadn't noticed and yet they each had.

"Ah, then I suggest you do your best to keep me happy here," she laughed, thinking to herself that as long as Albus was at Hogwarts, she would be also. "And I do believe you owe me two pictures. Do you have them?"

He looked at each one and then passed them along to her. She was pleased with his choices and promised to take good care of them and return them as soon as possible. He started to ask her a flood of questions to appease his curious mind but was met with her stern glare and a renewed promise that she would take care of his photos and his professional image.

For the next week, Albus saw very little of Minerva, except in between classes and meals. She had assured him that she was not upset with him but had a lot of things to do, one of which was overseeing the painting of his portrait. She made sure to offer him some positive news, telling him how well she thought the artist was doing and hoped he'd be pleased with her choice. At the beginning of the week, he tried to get more information from her about the artist but all she would tell him was that the painter was an unknown and that this would most likely be the only thing ever showcased publicly. Even though his curiosity was peaked, he had every confidence in Minerva and her choices and had stopped worrying about it.

On the other hand, Minerva was having a much more difficult time than before. She had owled several shops in various towns for some paint supplies and so far they had only filled half her order. She had drawn preliminary sketches of her subject and she felt them to be her crowning achievement in the world of art. Hoping she could transfer the image onto the canvas, she set about each night to add a little more to the canvas while waiting for the remainder of her supplies. The pride she would feel if Albus truly loved her work was almost too overwhelming to think about but it would not come at a cheap price. Already, she had been forced to turn down his offer for a Friday night dinner and a Saturday night chess match, not to mention their habit of working together in silence in his sitting room or her study as the hours ticked by slowly.

The second week of her special project proved to be most rewarding. Her final order of supplies arrived, at half the cost, and she was nearing completion. It was time to arrange a private showing for Albus and then work diligently until she met her own deadline. She would invite him to dinner to make up for all the times she had rejected his offers and then after a stroll around the grounds, she'd bring him up to her rooms and unveil her masterpiece. It took her a full twenty minutes before she had adequately worded the invitation and sent the owl on his way with her note.

Saturday was agreed upon as the date when Minerva would present him with his portrait. After several sleepless nights and a few bouts with nervousness and uncertainty, they had finally arrived at the appointed day. She had wanted to look her best this evening and had purchased a new set of dress robes in the most royal blue color she had ever seen. She let her hair cascade freely down her back and as she looked in the mirror, she was delighted. She wasn't quite sure why, but this night she felt different, more special and she hoped Albus would feel the same way. She had loved him for years and they had grown incredibly close, but there was so much more she wanted to share with him.

**A/N:** Well, there's only one more chapter to go! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story on and on the AD/MM board! You're the best!


	4. It's How I See You

**A/N:** A world of thanks to everyone who's taken the time to let us know what you think of our story. And a HUGE thanks to Clayre for the idea of adding the cat to Albus' portrait….you'll see what we mean at the end of the story!

**It's How I See You**

One look at Minerva descending the staircase had stolen the very breath from Albus' lungs and the very words from his lips. He watched as the graceful figure in blue slowly made her way to him and he couldn't stop the surge of pride and adoration he suddenly felt. She twirled around in front of him, giving him a full view of her new robes and the very womanly curves she had managed to keep well hidden in her normal attire.

"You look absolutely amazing, Minerva. I'll be the envy of every man who crosses our path tonight." His voice was strong and steady but his heart was beating so fast he was sure she could see it through his robes.

"You look handsome yourself and I dare say that I'll have to hex all the women who throw themselves at your feet this evening," she answered with a mischievous grin. "Then again, who's to say that you'd want me to rid you of the annoyance?"

Albus looped her arm through his and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "You're the only woman I see when I look into a crowd. You always have been," he admitted softly. A comfortable silence fell upon them as they set out on their evening together.

Hours later, he walked her back to her rooms and was delighted to be invited inside for a nightcap. They had spent the evening talking about lots of things, none of which had to do with their new appointments or the school. It had been a relaxing and very enjoyable evening, one in which Albus felt certain he could never duplicate with another woman no matter how hard they each tried or how long he lived.

"Have a seat, Albus. I have something I want to show you." Minerva disappeared into her bedroom and Albus' eyes grew wide. His mind tried to remind him that it was probably something innocent, something simple, but his body prayed that it was some new nightwear that she wanted him to see and experience for himself. Scolding himself for thinking such thoughts, he waited patiently for her return.

"Close your eyes, Albus…no peeking," she called out from her bedroom.

"Do you mind telling me how I'm supposed to see what you want to show me with my eyes closed my dear? I know I'm good at seeing through invisibility cloaks and magical enchantments but this is something completely new," he replied.

Minerva paid him no attention and carefully maneuvered the canvas and easel into his line of sight. After checking to make sure everything was perfect, she stepped behind the sofa and whispered into his ear, "open your eyes slowly."

The canvas itself was much larger than any of the other attempts at his portrait. Minerva had chosen the largest one available and had utilized every inch of it. In the painting, Albus was standing in the center of a room, looking every bit as powerful as he did in person. Yet, somehow she had managed to capture his softer side, the one that endeared him to everyone he'd ever met. It was the part of him that put those around him at ease and made them feel just as intelligent and important as they deemed him.

His robes were the most amazing shade of royal blue. He recognized the color immediately as the same shade as her dress from their outing just this evening. One had to look closely to see the tiny silver moons and stars she had painted on the hem and cuffs of his sleeves but to the observant viewer, her attention to every detail was evident.

His hair had been changed somewhat to reflect an older Albus Dumbledore, one she envisioned in her mind. She had used the photo of Albus' father as a model for what he might look like with a decade or two behind him. When Minerva started painting, she quickly decided that it would be only fitting to represent an older version of Albus, one that would depict the way he would most likely look during his tenure as Headmaster. His auburn hair would be completely white and if she had anything to say about it, he would let his silky hair grow much longer than what it was currently, along with his beard.

The image of the most powerful wizard of their time also had the most captivating blue eyes of anyone Minerva had ever seen. She had spent several nights working on them, in an attempt to get them the perfect shade of sky blue with tiny golden flecks in them. Painstakingly, she had also been successful in adding his half moon spectacles without taking anything away from those wonderfully expressive eyes.

That had been Minerva's favorite part of the painting. She had tried to remember those piercing looks he gave her and how his eyes always seemed to hold a certain twinkle whenever he laughed. And Albus had to admit that even he now saw the twinkle that resided in his eyes. However, he knew the real reason for the sparkle was the woman now waiting with baited breath for his opinion.

Several years ago, Albus had decided to redecorate his rooms and had bought the most comfortable chair Minerva had ever had the pleasure of occupying. Unfortunately, the company only had the chair in one color. Minerva had dubbed the chair the purple grape because of its' shading and had begged Albus to change the color to something more tasteful. But he had flatly refused, saying that he thought it gave the chair some character. So, he had been most pleased to see that even though his robes clashed seriously with the chair, Minerva had seen fit to add it to the painting. She had obviously wanted him to spend his time in the portrait surrounded by the comfort of his most cherished possessions.

Behind Albus, Minerva had painted one of the large windows that granted a spectacular view of the grounds. In the background, Albus could make out the outline of the Forbidden Forest and the lake as well. The sky was a pale blue with white clouds and the sun was shining eternally in the painting, giving a happy atmosphere to the overall scene. Fawkes could be seen flying in the northern sky, making his way back to Albus after some assignment or adventure and the sun streaming through the window cast a shimmering gleam on the objects adorning his desk.

Over the years, the Transfiguration Professor had managed to collect a wide assortment of oddities, gadgets and trinkets. They were in constant states of spinning and whizzing, distracting Minerva to the point of hexing them sometimes when she was trying to work or discuss something with Albus. He said each one had a story or a unique ability and although she had never doubted his word, she also had no desire to hear their tales. But they were all part of what made him so special and they just had to be included in his official portrait.

One either side of the purple chair and the handsome man in the foreground of the large window were two rather sizeable bookcases. While the name of each book was not visible, the spines on some of them were enough to give a clue as to their content. Albus smiled as he studied that portion of her work. He noted several of his more frequently referenced transfiguration books, an ancient tome about the founding of Hogwarts and his personal favorite, _Whimsical Socks of Famous Wizards and Witches. _But the ones that made him beam with pride were his copies of _The Animagus Within You_, which listed both him and Minerva along with their chosen forms, and _Dragon's Blood: Benefits and Hazards,_ which he had co-written with Nicolas Flamel.

To Minerva, he seemed to take forever in his study of the portrait. She had waited for days now to give him her hard work and now it was taking him a small eternity to put her mind at ease or to confirm her worst fears of his disapproval. She wanted to say something to cut into the deafening silence but when he turned to face her, she realized there was no need for words. His thoughts were evident on his face.

His bright blue eyes were filled with tiny crystal tears and a smile like none she had ever seen played upon his lips. "It's magnificent, Minerva, a true masterpiece," he said barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm pleased you like it. I looked at each of the previous painting and realized that they were each missing something vital. And yet, I knew that I had what they were missing so I set out to prove to myself and to you that I was right."

"I love you too, Minerva," he said moving to stand before her with his hands on her upper arms.

"How…how did you know?" she stammered quietly. "I didn't say…"

"It's all here in the portrait. No one else would notice the tiny details that come together to make me the quirky man you see before you but yet you do. And you still portray me in a favorable way. You look beyond all my faults and you see me, the man, not the office or the title I am about to assume."

"You saw all of that in my painting?"

"No, I see most of it in your eyes, those brilliant green eyes that bring so much joy and laughter into my life. Those wonderful green eyes with the tiny golden specks that I could lose myself in each time I look into them."

"I never thought you'd notice me as a woman worthy of your love, Albus. I'm not flashy or incredibly attractive. I don't wear revealing clothes and I certainly don't throw myself at your feet like so many of your admirers."

"That's just it, Minerva. That's it entirely. You're above all of that. You don't need expensive clothes or cunning tactics to catch my attention. And you're most assuredly the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You captured my heart long ago with your wit, your intelligence, your caring nature, your ability to see inside me…and I could go on and on."

Minerva raised her hand to cup his cheek and brush across his lips tenderly with her thumb. "I admit it freely, Albus. I love you and have for years. I poured my heart into this labor of love and it looks like I got your heart in return," she replied before leaning up to place a sweet kiss to his lips.

His arms wrapped around her waist and drew her fully into his embrace. He enjoyed the breathtaking sensation of their first kiss and after a minute of the soft touching of their lips, he felt bold enough to deepen the kiss. When she eagerly accepted his advances and laced her fingers through his silky hair, time simply stopped for them. Nothing else mattered except their newly admitted feelings and the wonder of the moment.

As they cuddled on Minerva's couch late into the night, Albus tightened his grip on her and hugged her close. "Minerva, I do have one question to ask and please do not take offense. My hair isn't entirely white and yet you painted it that way. Why?"

"I wondered if you'd have something to say on that," she laughed. "It's how I see you in the future. I am confident that you will live a long life with lots of adventures, hopes and dreams but unfortunately age will begin to catch up to us. You already have a few strands of white and I wanted to represent you as I see you, at the height of your power and glory. I see that happening while you are the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Great things are about to happen and they're all because of you."

"Alas, you are right but you have left out one significant detail of my life and I will not give my approval of this painting until the error has been corrected."

Minerva gave him a shocked look and pulled back from his arms, appearing more confused than she had ever been. "How can you say that? I added your favorite chair, your books, your familiar, your glasses, and all those horrid little noisemakers from your desk! What on earth is missing?"

"You," he answered simply. "I want you in the portrait with me, some how, some way. I want some representation of you in there for if I'm going to have all of my favorite things about me, I need the most important one of all."

She smiled at him as a single tear fell from her eyes. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me, Albus. Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do, my dear. I'd be lost without you," he said leaning down to kiss her lovingly. "Now, tomorrow, we can spend all day snuggled up right here on this couch discussing all the ways we can add you into my life, both in the portrait and in reality." She started to speak but his long finger across her lips silenced her. "Right now, I just want to spend the night holding you in my arms and whispering into your ears the words to every romantic song, poem, and sonnet, I've ever heard."

"I think that can be arranged, my dear sweet Albus. But should your voice get tired, I can think of something else we can do with those lips," was her only reply as she kissed him soundly and with all the love she held in her heart.

On the day that Albus officially took office and was declared the new Headmaster of Hogwarts, his painting was unveiled. Everyone that saw it inquired as to the artist and how they had managed to capture the very essence of the man they all knew and loved. But in keeping with Minerva's wishes, Albus would only tell them that it had been done as a special present and that the artist wished to remain anonymous. However, for the observant admirer of the artwork, the clues were all there, as was an image of Minerva.

Curled up in the luxurious but still hideously purple chair was a small tabby cat. To the causal onlooker, it would appear to be just another tabby but to those who knew the newly appointed Headmaster and his Deputy, there was no doubt as to the true identity. The familiar markings were easily spotted and the deep green eyes trained carefully on the aged man behind her left no room for doubt. At Albus insistence, Minerva had added a bit of herself into his portrait. And although she had been in her animagus form, the amazing silver broach he had given her on their one-month anniversary was clearly visible, dangling effortlessly from her collar.

In the years to come, they would grow to look at the portrait as something more than a visual representation of Albus. It became a symbol of their love, a tribute if you will, because after all, it was a masterpiece of the heart.

**The end.**


End file.
